danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kanon Amari
Kanon Amari (天莉 花音 Amari Kanon), the Ultimate Photojournalist, is the main protagonist of Danganronpa: Despair Never Dies. She is one of twenty-four students chosen for the Killing School Tour. She also appears in the spin-off RP The Bearmusement Park as one of the main characters, along with Sasahara Naoki, Bella 3, Kazuko Kanade, and Eiji Miyamoto. About Kanon Amari is a gifted photographer, hence her title. She owns over twenty-one different cameras, but generally only carries one with her at all times. She never misses a chance to get a photograph of something like a photogenic sunset, an ancient landmark, or... anything, really. She has taken professional photographs for just about everything - weddings, senior pictures, travel guides, you name it. She dreams of one day pursuing a career as a photojournalist, and wishes to travel the world to take pictures of the most beautiful sights and people. Thanks to her devotion to photography, she gets out quite a bit, but she rarely interacts with people unless getting a photograph. At Hope's Peak Academy, her ability to take perfect photographs makes her an invaluable resource to her classmates - both the good and the bad. Unlike many of her classmates, Kanon seems to lack any grandiose accolades, and sees herself as being inferior to previous student Mahiru Koizumi. She honestly has no idea why she's considered an Ultimate in the first place... Appearance Kanon is almost always seen wearing her schoolgirl uniform, as she takes most of her photographs at school. It is a gray-blue blazer with a white seifuku underneath, which has a black collar with a yellow stripe going through. She also wears a very short white skirt, and eschews leggings or long socks as she often kneels or gets onto the ground for her shots. She also wears black spats underneath her skirt, which she started wearing after more and more people accidentally caught view of her panties while she was trying to take pictures. She wears her jet-black hair in a ponytail in the back, and two short braids up front. This keeps her hair out of her eyes when trying to snap a picture. Because of her myopia, she wears glasses, and is very nearsighted without them. She goes outside a lot as well, and has developed a tan as a result. Personality Despite going outside often, she doesn't interact with other people very often. Because she is rather small and wears a short skirt, she often attracts creeps, and as such is very hesitant around others, especially men. However, she is notably very sweet when someone gets to know her, though she often lets others take advantage of this. She is also extremely sensitive to criticism from others, as she is a bit of a perfectionist with her photography. As such, she takes her photography very seriously and often takes hundreds of pictures before she gets the right one. However, in spite of her sensitivity and shyness, she will go flat-out berserk if someone is to touch one of her cameras, and one time she roundhouse-kicked someone over the head for reaching out for her camera. Strangely enough, she reacts more to this than in more distressing situations, like when she caught one of her classmates taking an upskirt photo of her. Relationships Love Interest: *Masaki Domoto - So far, Kanon has spent more time with Masaki than with any of her other classmates. Kanon trusts Masaki more than anyone else in her class, and it seems that Masaki cares about her more than his other classmates as well, though the reason is never really made clear. Masaki was also the one to introduce Kanon to everyone else, and when Monokuma revealed that students would have to kill each other, the two promised they wouldn't kill anyone. Class 99: *Tame Maeda - While Kanon is a very big fan of Tame's anime, Steady Heart, it's clear that Tame doesn't seem to have any interest in Kanon whatsoever, and Kanon considers her quite rude for tuning her out and ending their only conversation abruptly, for no apparent reason. *Hikooki Kawata - Hikooki has not had much time to interact with Kanon, but his depressed and gloomy nature made it difficult for the two to have a real conversation, though Kanon seems genuinely concerned with his issues. *Rai Yoshizawa - Rai and Kanon appear to get along so far, having a short conversation and quickly making friendly small talk. Kanon is incredibly impressed when he predicts the weather a month in advance, though she doesn't quite have the patience to listen to meteorology for hours on end. She has mentioned that she finds him to be oddly cute, though. *Yuki Hatano - Yuki's competitive and fiery personality intimidates Kanon a bit, though she can see that Yuki does mean well. Kanon is also rather impressed with her snowboarding feats, though it is also a blow to her self-confidence because she doesn't have any accolades of such a caliber. *Guadalupe Garcia - Much like Yuki Hatano, Guadalupe's competitive nature is a little intimidating to Kanon, but overall the two seem to get along. *Kaemon Nakama - Kaemon and Kanon got off to a very bad start, with Kanon accidentally interrupting Kaemon's livestream as he went on to yell at her and insult her during his stream. Kanon overall does not like him at all, and wants to avoid him as much as possible. *Azizah Ali - While Azizah and Kanon have had little time to interact so far, the two seem to have good first impressions of each other, and Azizah appreciates the praise Kanon gives her for fixing the lights in the train. *Shiro Sakai - Shiro hasn't interacted much with Kanon, but they are very appreciative of Kanon immediately accepting their gender identity. Kanon is similarly impressed with Shiro's knowledge of chemistry. *Aiko Amane - Kanon is a little confused by Aiko's speech and mannerisms, and doesn't really "get" her very well. Aiko is rather impressed with Kanon's skills in photography, though it's clear that Kanon finds Aiko rather off-putting. *Asa Miyoshi - Kanon and Asa get along very well, with Kanon enjoying Asa's cake quite a bit, and Asa being more than happy to give some to Kanon. While Kanon is at first a little jealous of Asa for being a fantastic baker (and for Masaki calling her sweet), Kanon blushes when Asa calls her cute, signifying that she appreciated her words. *Amy-chan Sakura - Kanon and Amy-chan have a strange relationship. While it's clear that Kanon finds Amy-chan a little obnoxious (even if she's overall harmless), Amy-chan seems to be under the impression that Kanon is a huge fan of hers in the making. Kanon believes Amy-chan to be good in "small doses", and is unable to be around her for extended periods of time. *Hideki Harada - Hideki gives an absolutely awful first impression to Kanon, pulling a baton on her when he sees Masaki with her. Kanon immediately surrenders to him, not wanting to cause too much trouble. Hideki seems especially critical of the fact that Kanon is a photojournalist, as he does not like to be filmed or documented on the job. *Ryo Shinobu - Ryo, being the friendly and helpful guy that he is, steps in right as Hideki is threatening Kanon. Kanon appreciates Ryo's intervention quite a bit, and the two become good friends immediately after, though Kanon is still closer to Masaki. *Michiru Rakuyama - Kanon and Michiru have had very little opportunity to interact, as Michiru opted to study rather than get to know Kanon. Their interaction seemed to be pleasant enough, however. *Kenji Yang - Kanon and Kenji seem to have gotten along very well so far. Despite Kenji's cold and calculating nature, Kanon enjoyed listening to him muse about philosophy, though he was a bit irked with the volume Kanon was speaking at in the library. *Tomoe Shinkai - Kanon is a fan of Tomoe's works, though it seems that Tomoe doesn't really care too much about that. The two have barely interacted, though Kanon did say that asking her if being a director was difficult was a mistake. *Lorenzo Ricci - Lorenzo and Kanon haven't interacted much, but Kanon seemed to be amused with him, and impressed with his riches. *Utamuro Ozawa - Like with Lorenzo, Utamuro and Kanon have not had much time to interact. It's clear that Kanon likes Utamuro's sense of style, and finds his witty comebacks to be funny. *Toko Matsura - Toko left a very memorable first impression on Kanon, pointing a gun in her face and pretending to shoot, only to reveal that it was loaded with blanks. Kanon is a little on-edge around Toko as a result. *Saeko Nura - Saeko and Kanon have not interacted much, though the two seem to get along, with Kanon noting that she is cute and bubbly without being obnoxious. She is a little concerned with Saeko's clothing choices, though. *Daquan Brown - Much like with Saeko, Kanon and Daquan have barely interacted. However, Kanon believes Daquan to be a wholesome guy, and is overall not too worried about him. *Sen Ikehara - As she met Sen right when Monokuma gathered everyone, she has not yet the chance to interact much with him. However, she is impressed at the fact that he became a doctor in high school. The Bearmusement Park: *Bella 3 - Kanon holds Bella 3 in very high regard, knowing her to be a world-famous actress. She often loses her composure around her and can't help but feel flustered, especially when Bella 3 takes the time to talk to her. Polls What would you want for Kanon's fate? (Outcome of poll will not determine her fate) Survivor Killer Victim Trivia *Her first name kanji, 花音 kanon, means "Flower and sound". Her last name kanji, 天 ama means heaven and 莉 ri means white jasmine. *"Kanon" is a pun on the camera brand Canon, hence Kanon's talent. *Kanon's role is very similar to that of Danganronpa 2's Mahiru Koizumi, the Ultimate Photographer. *Kanon is pansexual. This makes her one of the few LGBT characters in Danganronpa: Despair Never Dies, along with Ryo Shinobu, Tomoe Shinkai, Shiro Sakai, and Toko Matsura. *Coincidentally, she shares a name with Ultra Despair Girls' Kanon Nakajima. Gallery KanonPaint.png|Kanon Amari, made with Paint.net Kanon Head.png|Kanon's sprite head (Made by User:Bubble-Blitz References Category:Fedora Lord Para 348 Category:Danganronpa: Despair Never Dies characters Category:Protagonists Category:LGBT Characters Category:Intelligence Gathering-based Talents Category:Talent: Photojournalist